


Camp Sikamora (Lumity fanfiction)

by eranaeliza_01



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Camping, Exgirlfriends, F/F, Lesbians, Love, Lumity, Multi, OwlHouse - Freeform, Vinira, bisexuals, campAU, luzandamity, owllady, slowburn, sorryittooksolong, vinera, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eranaeliza_01/pseuds/eranaeliza_01
Summary: Camp Sikamora is a yearly camp that students from Hexside attend, however this year they are joined by two other schools. Things get sticky when Amity's ex-girlfriend is thrown into the mix. Will Luz's jealousy put her and Amity in danger? Will the two end up together or will Amity go back to her ex? Wanna find out? READ THIS FANFICTION!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Kudos: 54





	1. Camp Sikamora

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so ever since I posted my last lumity fanfiction that (on my terms) blew up, people have wanted me to post again. i did post a Harry Potter fanfiction that got a whopping one kudos, so I know lumity slow burn is what ya'll really want. its a long time coming, but here you go :)

“I am SO excited!” Luz exclaims, looking out of the bus window in delight. The bus had been wounding around endless mountain ranges for the past hour, but it felt like far longer for Luz who was desperate to get to Camp Sikamora! Luz could barely sit she was so excited! She constantly jiggled her legs and gasped at the sights outside the bus window (Willow and Gus had gladly given her the window seat seeing as it was her first time going to Owl Camp). The bus was full with the other Hexside students, it bumped along through mountains until it finally pulled up to the gravel entrance of Camp Sikamora. Squealing, Luz ripped from her seat, duffel in hand, and raced off the bus. The soft sun made her skin tingle as she looked longingly into camp.

“Well, we’re here!” Willow exclaims, carrying her own bag and leading Luz into the Camp’s dining hall and place of refuge for most campers. The other students followed behind. Soon the dining hall was filled with the Hexside students awaiting instruction. The room was very old and smelt like sunscreen and wood, a smell that took Willow and Gus back to their childhoods. This camp is a tradition for all Hexside students, except luz who has never been before. Tables snaked around the room and a sheet and projector were strung up to an opposite wall. 

“This is so great!” Luz plonked into a seat, dropping her duffel with a content sigh, examining the torn posters that cover most of the bare wood walls, “What do we do first? Will someone show us our rooms or-”

“Hello, students and welcome to Sikamora Camp! Most of you have been here before and this year will be like any other, except we will be joining up with two other schools!” A man wearing a shirt saying ‘Camp Sikamora!’ starts to explain things to the students who are listening excitedly, “Because of this, your dorms will be different. We will be joining covens together, I’ll read them out and tell you what dorm you’re in so you can settle in, then we will meet up with the other two schools for dinner and to get your schedules for the week, how does that sound?”

The students cheer and the man pulls out a clipboard with the rooms on it, “Bard, Construction and Beastkeeping will be in dorm one, Illusions and Plants will be dorm two, Healing and Oracle are in dorm three and last is Abomination and Potions in dorm four. Enjoy your stay and I will meet you back here in time for dinner!”

“This is great!” Luz exclaims as Willow Gus and her leave the hall, the many other students rushing ahead to find their dorms, “We will be in the same dorm, Principal bump said I could stick with you two!”

Willow and Gus show Luz that dorms 1-4 are set along next to the dining hall and a field separated dorms 5-8 and down a hill to the left were the last dorms, 9-12. Then, down the hill opposite the field is a lake that would be used for swimming!

“Usually we can have a dorm for each coven, but it's different this year,” Willow adds when they get to their room other students are setting out their things and have claimed beds. Luz takes the bed next to the window so she can peer through the curtains out of the field, “I forgot to mention, the bathrooms are across the field, just over there,” Willow says, crouching over Luz’s bed and pointing to two buildings across the field. 

“Thanks,” Luz smiles, jumping off her bed and watching Willow set up her bed, Gus is also setting his bed on the top bunk. 

“I get the perfect view from up here!” He says, lying back and watching Luz who laughs. 

“This is so great! On Earth, our camps were boring because I never had friends to hang out with but now I have the two best buddies ever!” Luz says, smiling uncontrollably at Willow and Gus.

“Aww, thanks Luz,” Willow replies, hugging Luz tightly and letting Luz breath in her smell of dirt and lavender. Gus is smiling too.

“This camp is so exciting thanks to you being here! I even brought my flags!” Gus pulls out his little flags and hangs them over the side of his bunk bed. Luz giggles and lies back on her bed, her stomach giddy with all the excitement, nothing could ruin her first camp at Sikamora!

***  
After supper, Luz, Willow, Gus and the other Illusions and potions students piled into their dorm to get ready for bed. Since Luz didn’t get to talk to Amity on the bus ride or at dinner she made it her mission to corner her as soon as she got the chance. That happened that night after dinner when Luz, Willow, Gus and the other Illusions and potions students piled into their dorm to get ready for bed. Luz saw Amity walking towards the bathrooms from her dorm. Willow had been watching Luz observing from the window.

“Whatever your thinking, stop thinking it,” Willow says hesitantly, sitting on her bunk bed and making plants grow from some of the floorboards. Gus is on the top bunk, already asleep, the dim lighting and the excitement from the day made Luz feel drowsy too.

“What?” Luz says innocently, turning to face Willow, “I wasn’t thinking anything”

“I don’t believe you,” Willow smiles and Luz gives in, leaping off her bed and ruffling in her duffel bag for a jumper.

“Fine,” she says, pulling out her purple hoodie, “I am going to the bathroom”

“Just to the bathroom?” Willow asks, eyebrow raised and hand poised in the middle of a spell.

“Yes!” Luz insists, feeling giddy again as she opens the door to the dorm, the fresh night flowing through the humid woody dorm, “I promise!” Luz says, fingers crossed behind her back as she ducks through the door, closing it carefully behind her and sprinting across the field to the bathroom. The boiling isles version of mosquitos are hanging around the bathroom lights buzzing and making the lights seem as though they flicker in the dim room. The room smells like cheap soap and moss and the sound of funning water fills Luz’s ears as she looks around the room. Its quite small, with a hall holding showers one either side, toilets and then a large sink too.

“Amity?” She calls, feeling shy now, the giddiness not going away. Amity doesn’t hear her because she is humming, Luz leans into the noise trying to reconise the song. Amity is mumbling in a way the Luz can only just not hear it, “Amity?”

Once she has said it louder, Amity responds, “Luz?”

“Yeah, I didn't realize you were having a shower, sorry…” Luz mumbles sitting on the stool that was on the wall next to the sinks.

“That's ok,” Amity replies, the water stops running, “Did you need something?”

“Just thought we could hang out, now that Boscha isn’t around, you know?” Luz replies, fiddling with her thumbs, “If you don't want to though, that's fine!”

After some rustling, Amity emerges from one of the showers wearing pyjamas under a kimono with her hair falling limp at her shoulders to Luz’s surprise its completely auburn now, not just her roots.

“Amity! Your hair!” Luz exclaims, standing up. Amity smiles and walks up to the sink mirrors, placing down her toiletry bag and rummaging through it.

“Watch,” She says simply, pulling out a tiny jar with green glitter inside. She opens the lid and sprinkles a pinch of it over her hair. Immediately the auburn turns back to its usual mint green. Amity smiles and turns to Luz, “Do you wanna go for a walk?” 

“Absolutely!” Luz replies. The pair walk back to Amity’s dorm so she can drop off her clothes but after that, they creep down to the lake and take a seat on one of the logs. Luz shivers slightly and shuffles up closer to Amity, “Its a pretty night”

From where they were sitting, toes in the rocky sand, the lake glittered and reflected the thousands of stars above head. Around the lake, the mountains soar into the endless sky. The lake looks so dark, an abyss of who knows what. Luz definitely didn't know what monsters lurked in the water, she didn't want to find out either.

“It is,” Amity agrees, neck tilted up to watch the sky, “Maybe we will see a falling star?”

“Falling?” Luz asks, watching Amity's face, paler in the light.

“Yeah, when stars fall you can go into the woods and find them and use them for spells. Kinda dangerous though, only star finders do that,” Amity murmurs, still looking at the sky curiously. Luz takes one of Amity's hands and gasps in delighted surprise.

“Your hands are so warm!” Luz grins, taking Amity's hand and holding it to her face. Amity’s blush is evident as Luz leans into Amity's hand.

“I-its probably because I just had a shower,” Amity stutters, Luz smiles at her and lets go of Amity's hand, leaning on her shoulder. Amity feels her chest blow up like a balloon and explode too. However, the moment is short-lived when rustly comes from the trees ahead of them and a person emerges. Luz doesn't recognise them, but Amity does.

“Well, well, its Amity and her human pet, I didn’t believe Boscha when she said you had snooped to this level, but now I am seeing it with my own eyes it truly is disgusting,” Spits the tall girl, her build is strong and she has long purple hair pulled into a slick ponytail. Luz can’t really see her features in the darkness, but she is sure the girl has green eyes.

“Neptune? What are you doing here?” Amity asks, standing up, slightly mad now.

“I’m on a night stroll, what else?” Neptune says as she moseys up to Amity so she is right nose to nose with her. The slightest bit taller, Neptune takes her hand and turns up Amity’s chin, “Is this your new girlfriend? What a downgrade. A human for pity’s sake” 

“Hey, stay away from her,” Luz says, stepping between the two and pushing Neptune back, compared to Neptune she is tiny. Luz didn’t have time to think about Neptune's words, the ‘girlfriend’ one in particular.

“What are you going to do human? Spit on my shoes?” Neptune grins, letting out a hacking laugh. Luz didn’t seem phased, “I can’t believe you’d sneak out with a human, Amity. I thought I was the only one you’d sneak out with?” 

Neptune seems slightly sad as she says this, but doesn’t lose her nasty look and threatening stance.

“Luz and I didn’t sneak out together, we simply bumped into each other,” Amity lies smoothly, but she can't fool Neptune.

“Bollocks! You can’t lie to me princess, I can see your magic hair dust on the human's cheek,” Neptune bites back. When Amity looks, the dust had rubbed off her hand onto Luz, “Pathetic, you are. Utterly pathetic” 

After saying this, Neptune pulls out a training wand and directs it at Luz, a mad grin on her face. She mutters a hex and Luz rises into the air. 

“Neptune put her down!” Amity screeches, rushing forward and attempting to grab Neptune.  
Neptune holds the wand far above Amity's head.

“She’s a human, Amity, this is what she deserves!” Neptune smirks back, enjoying the chaos. With a flick of her wand Luz flies over there heads and into the lake. 

“Luz!” Amity screams, sprinting to the lake. On her way she lets go of her kimono so she can swim better. Freezing on her skin, Amity feels her chest close in and her gasps for breaths as she calls out desperately, “Luz! Where are you?”

After a few seconds of splashing around aimlessly in the oil black water, Luz breaks through the water a few metres from Amity. Amity pushes through the water to her and grabs Luz’s arm as she coughs nonstop. Once the pair emerge from the water, they collapse on the shore shivering violently. Neptune had gone, satisfied with seeing them fret.

“Are you ok Luz? I’m so sorry,” Amity whispers, rubbing Luz’s back and taking her hand.

“I’m f-fine,” Luz says, teeth chattering, “But you need to stay away from that girl, she’s bad news”

“Its, ah, not that easy,” Amity says slowly, standing to grab her kimono that she’d dropped. She puts a heat spell over the two of them in hope that they’ll dry off.

“Yes it is! Just don’t talk to her,” Luz insists as Amity lies the kimono over their knees.

“I wish I could but she is friends with Boshcha and Skara and if that isn’t enough her parents work for mine,” Amity explains sadly, “We don’t have to deal with her for long though, just the week!”

“No, Amity, you need to try. Please promise me, I don’t want you to get hurt!” Luz insists, holding Amitys cold hand tightly and staring at her with her brown orbs.

“Luz…”

“Pleaseee”

“Ok, I’ll TRY,” Amity finally gives in. The two walk through the trees back to the dorms, hug and then return to tehir rooms to sleep. Willow is concerned with Luz, but she pushes her curiosity aside until morning.


	2. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, things are starting to move? This fic is officially starting! Yay! Now I have, yet another, commitment to something I will probably lose interest in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter (motivation please stay with me!!!). 2000 words, what?! Comment what you think so far and what you'd like to see happen, I am willing to rewrite plot points to add in some good fluff or angst...ALSO, I NEED FEEDBACK ABOUT IF I AM CHARACTERIZING THE RIGHT! Thank you uwu

“And then she threw me into the lake and at this point I was sure she was pure evil, even Amity never threw me into a lake, anyway…” Luz was recalling the night before to Willow and Gus as they walked towards the dining hall. The morning was cool and still, the grass frozen over and students rubbing sleep from their eyes. Inside the hall it was far warmer and smelt like pancakes. Before Luz could even sit down, Neptune and her gang called out.

“Oi look! It's the human and her traitors,” Neptune scoffs, the rest of the people at her table start to laugh. A girl with three eyes and green hair calls out too.

“Human pets should be in their cages,” The table explodes with laughter again, but its not just them but most of the room too.

“Ignore them, Luz,” Willow mutters as they walk up to the food table to load their plates. But the only reason Luz is bothered is because Amity is with Neptune at the table. ‘She didn’t even try’ Luz thinks, feeling betrayed. When Luz, Willow and Gus sit with their food they talk and eat, ignoring the constant remarks and mainly enjoying themselves, it isn’t until they go to leave that Neptune hex’s on Luz’s shoe laces trips her over. Luz isn’t upset until she looks over at the laughing table and sees Amity watching, mouth twitching up the slightest bit. Upset, Luz walks out and starts for the first activity, tag.

“Welcome students!” Calls the teacher in charge, a tall thin man with pale blue skin and spikey hair that looks like ice, “Today we will be playing tag, but not any tag, illusion tag! In this game you are allowed to use your powers to throw off the other players. This game helps us become familiar with what is illusions and what isn’t, let’s get started!”

“This should be fun,” Gus says positively, “I have played a version of this before- oh no!”

Gus’s eyes widen and he looks towards some other students, “What?” Luz asks.

“The blight twins are playing! They’re really good…” He says hesitantly, I look over and see the pair of them mucking around and laughing. 

“Hiya Luz!” Luz jumps suddenly as Viney comes up behind her, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

“Viney!” Luz gasps in delight, watching as Jerbo and Barcus show up beside her too “I thought Principal Bump said you couldn’t come on camp?”

“Ehh, we managed to pull a few strings,” Viney shrugs mischievously and Luz laughs. She felt so good in that moment, the sun caressing her skin, the smell of summer surrounding her senses and her friends all around. It was almost like the morning had never happened.

“Viney, look!” Jerbo smirks, nodding towards the Blight twins, Emira was looking towards them, slightly zoned out. She blushes and looks away with lightning speed when she sees us looking, “Blights got her eyes set on you again” Jerbo snickers and viney gives him a shove.

“As if! I bet she’s not even into girls..” Viney seems the slightest bit put out as she ends her sentence and Luz wonders if perhaps Viney liked Emira too? ‘They would’, she thought happily, ‘be a very cute couple!’

A whistle blows and illusion tag starts. Gus was right about the twins. From the start they work as a team, showing their combined strength by taking out the less threatening students and easily tricking the ones progressing in the game. Luz was surprised to see that Gus really flourished in his powers too. He was confident and sent spells flying all over, helping their alliance greatly. Soon, there were few students left, and those that were still playing were tiring. While Gus was distracting the twins with an illusion of the pair of himself, Luz and Willow, Luz and Willow had the chance to tag both the twins.

“Tag!” They cried out, only for their hands to go straight through the twins as their bodies disappeared. They had been illusions the whole time! Luz turned around in time to see the twins had them both cornered. With cocky smirks, the twins took out Luz, Willow and Gus in one go followed by the rest of the players until it was the two of them. They start to walk off the field and the teacher stops them.

“The game isn't over until there is ONE winner,” He says, grinning at the look on the twins faces.

“Sorry mister, we come as a package,” Emira says with a joking smile back.

“That's right, you don’t get one of us without the other in turn,” Edric agrees, using the same smile as Emira.

“Lucky you,” Luz hears Vinny whisper to Jerbo, which is followed by a jab in the ribs on Jerbos behalf. 

“Shut up,” He mutters back. The twins continue to argue before the teacher finally gives in.

“Alright, alright, both of you can be the winner,” The teacher says, hands up in surrender, “Anyway, the real thing we wanted to learn today was how to tell illusions from reality, has anyone, other than those two, figured that out yet?”

Gus’ hand shoots up, “Illusions are made from light and the energy around us, therefore to spot an illusion, you need to look for shimmering or waves on the said object to tell apart if its real”

“Very good!” the teacher says, creating the illusion of a box on his hand, “If you look closely you can see where the light fails to accomplish the illusion”. Luz leaned in and sure enough she could see the slightest mirage on the illusion, smart.

After the activity the groups swapped and Luz got to experience other fun lessons on things from all the covens. Construction had been one of her favourites, they had to use glyphs and magic to make bridges over small creeks the came off the lake and the first team over won! They didn't win, but they did come in close second behind Vinny, Jerbo and Barcus’s team, who were surprisingly fast. They managed to construct their bridge before Luz could even think of a good way to start the bridge! The final activity, which Luz wasn’t dreeding until she realised Amity and Neptune’s team were in, was oracle. Luz almost feels like she’s back to square one with Amity, like when they first met and Luz had to earn her trust and friendship. 

Oracle was being held inside the dining hall and Luz soon found out why.

“Good Afternoon, kiddos,” said a camp leader, she had a black hoodie on and seemed a lot younger than the other, middle-aged, camp leaders, “Today we are doing tea leaf readings! Pretty simply, and yet fascinating too!” The girl, who seemed upbeat and positive and, somehow, mysterious and eloquent at the same time, passed around cuts filled with tea and continued to explain things, “I will draw up some simple tea leave shapes that you can look for, but I also have books if you wanna look into it further…”

“This is just what we need! We can find out if you and Emira will be getting together anytime soon!” Jerbo teases Vinny. Luz laughs as the pair tease each other ruthlessly with some hilarious insults.

“Maybe we will see when you and loverboy Blight will be an item, too, seeing as you just can’t keep your eyes off him!” Vinny smirks, Jerbo scoffs and places a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

“I could say the same for you!”

“I think you two should stop mocking each other before I simply go up to the twin and tell the upfront that you two have the hots for each of them-” Willow only needed to start her threat for the pair to agree.

“Fine!”

“That's ok, I love tea readings!”

Luz smiled at her friends, she had always been an affectionate person, who wouldn’t want to be? She just loved that bubbly warm feeling that would fill her up when she was around people she loved, especially one particular person. Although now, at the thought of said green-haired girl, she felt like a cube of ice was sliding down her back and tearing through her skin. Luz finished her tea enthusiastically and far before any of her friends had even made a start.

“Alright, lets see what I’ve got!” Luz says, looking back and forth from the board as she turns her cup around trying to spot, well, something! The others lean in to watch her, curious.

“That one kind of looks like the conflicted future sign…” Willow comments, pointing to a swirl to one side of Luz’s leaves. Luz nods and can guess what THAT might be, “But you’ve also got this here…”

“Oh! Love is on the way for Luz!” Gus exclaims, happily, draining the rest of his tea, “Lets see what I’ve got!”

Before Willow, Gus and Luz can discuss further, their attention (and the attention of the rest of the class) is drawn towards Amity as the camp leader girl from before takes Amity's cup and observes it with wide eyes. The room is rather silent as everyone watches in anticipation, though the group outside playing illusion tag with much eagerness kind of kills the mood. The slightest bit.

“You- i- this certainly is rare…” Mumbles the Camp leader, handing the cup back to Amity without taking her eyes off the leaves, “The choices you make could either lead you to a great depression or the happiest time of your life. Chose wisely and I hope your future can hold up the good end of the fortune”

“That was intense!” Edric exclaims, stealing the spotlight, “But what's more important”- He gets up ON the table- “Is that Em’s reading says that her lover is in this room, which of you could that be!” As Edric spins around on the table pointing to different people and making oh and ah noises, Emira sits with her head in her hands, either trying not to die of embarrassment or trying not to laugh.

“I think I know someone that fits that description!” Jerbo calls to Edric, their eyes meeting in a way that seemed intense and Luz could feel something, like a vibe, between the two, “And she is sitting right here!”

Jerbo, points to Vinny, who is flushing and trying to get him to ‘shut up’. Emira peeks through her hands, a small smirk on her face. Though, before things could get really out of control, the session ended and people started to leave.

“I’ll see you in the cabin later, Luz. I am going to help Vinny calm down first before she rips off Jerbo’s head, ok?” Willow says as the class empties out. Luz hadn’t really been paying attention since what happened with Amity’s reading, but she nodded absently all the same. After Willow left, Amity and Neptune catch Luz’s eye. Luz thinks about what the camp leader said about choices leading to different outcomes, could Luz’s decisions help Amity get the good outcome too? She hoped so! So she followed Amity and Neptune out of class, ready to talk to Amity when the pair rounded a corner down the alleyway between a dorm and the dining hall. Luz feels sick when she hears what Amity is saying, but can’t unhear it all the less.

“Don't worry Neptune, I’m just, ah, using her. You really think I’d associate with a human for Titans sake! That's mental!” Then, with a firm hand on Amity's waist, the Neptune leans in to kiss Amity. Luz can’t watch, she simply runs to her dorm feeling drained and a pain in her chest that she’s never felt before. The image of Amity pressed against Neptune is one Luz wishes she could erase more than anything else. Not to mention what Amity had said...did she really mean that? Had Amity been disgusted by the thought of her this whole time and only put up with her to use her? And, if so, for what? After changing into other clothes and covering herself in blankets and her sleeping bag, Luz goes to sleep.


	3. Ignoring her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read and find out :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i managed to write this in an hour despite the slight lack of motivation. my reward is some chocolate while i watch 'the queens gambit' lol. ENJOY! comments are appreciated :)

Willow woke to the sound of Luz thrashing through her duffel bag. She wasn't trying to be quiet, so it was like she wanted everyone to wake up. As Willow came to, she realised Luz was also mumbling some breathy words in Spanish. The temperature and light in the room showed that it was very early, merely 5 or 6 in the morning.

“Luz? What are you doing?” Willow whispers, not wanting to wake the others, though she can see the other campers stirring, “Luz!”

“Huh? Willow! Good morning!” Luz says, stopping her scrambling to look at Willow, “How did you sleep?”

“Fine...What are you up so early for?” Willow replies, aware that Luz is probably trying to direct the conversation away from herself. 

“I wanted to go for a walk!” Luz says cheerily.

“Now?”

“Of course!”

“Can I come?” Luz hesitates the slightest bit, but being her kind self, she says:

“If you want”.

So the pair slip on coats over their clothes and creep down the dorm steps. Their shoes don't do much to protect their feet from dew as they walk through some trees that lead to the front of camp. Willow notices Luz is quieter than usual and jumpy too.

“Luz?” Willow asks, reproachfully, “Is something wrong?”

“No! Nothing happened last night!” Luz says quickly. Realizing her mistake too late, she sighs and continues, “Fine, I overheard Amity saying bad stuff about me to Neptune last night, and then they- that's it”  
Luz doesn't tell Willow the other thing she almost saw, the thing that made her feel physically ill.

“I’m sure she doesn't mean it, Amity is Amity and sometimes she has to do things she doesn't want to do for her family's reputation,” Reasons Willow, as the pair get to the entrance of camp, they turn and start their way back again.

“Well, she shouldn't!” Luz bursts, without thinking.

“Luz, try to be more understanding-”

“Maybe I don't want to be understanding anymore! She doesn't even try- this is pointless, I’m going to get breakfast, “ Luz feels like someone else is talking for her, revealing her feelings from deep down inside her, she starts to walk away and says, “Let's not talk about it....please”

Willow accepts Luz’s wishes, so they don't talk about Amity through breakfast (which would have been mediocre and awkward if it weren't for the trouble makers and Gus who were oblivious to the tension and being their usual selves). Next, they had camp activities, Luz managed to forget her troubles and participate happily for the most part. Enjoying the teasing for Vinny to make a move on Emira and Jerbo with Edric. It wasn't until after lunch when their camp activities aligned with Amity's group, that Luz had to try harder to ignore Amity. 

The coven activity was Abomination, Luz wasn't sure exactly what they would be doing, but she knew Amity’s group would have a head start with whatever it may be. The activity was being held further into the woods, in a small clearing. Sun sprinkled through tree leaves generously, so the ongoing summer heat still took effect on the students. Luz stood with her friends, Willow being slightly protective in trying to distract her with conversation. She didn't need to, though, because the others were already distracting enough.

“And then she said she hadn't taken the splatfruit and he had been sleep possessed the WHOLE TIME!” Luz laughed with the others as Jerbo finished a stupid story about some people who live next door to him, “Ol’ Sal is bonkers, but she sure has good stories!”

“That reminds me of that sleepover we had-” Vinny starts, only to be stopped by a blushing Jerbo.

“Please no, we don't need to bring this up,” Jerbo begs, his hand brought up to hide his face.

“What? Do you get sleep possessed?” Gus asks, well invested in hearing Vinny and Jerbo’s tall tales. 

“Nope, but in his sleep, he kept whispering-” 

“Vinny!” Jerbo interrupts, Vinny giggling as she tries to continue.

“He kept saying, Edric let's go on a picnic and smooch as the sun goes dow-”

“That did not happen!”

“Did too!”

“You wouldn't know, you’d be too busy dreaming about Emira!”

“Ok, break it up,” Willow says, a smile tugging on her lips. Luz is laughing heartily at her friend's antics, yet again. Vinny and Jerbo glare at each other, but it's obvious they are teasing.

“Campers!” Announces a male leader, stepping forward from the trees and putting a stop to the chatter. He has dark skin and brown eyes, a stocky build and a kind smile, “My name is Jay and today we will be practising making abominations, except not in the way you are used to! Tonight at dinner, all your scores from today and yesterday will be compared in preparation for the duels leading up to the final duel. So, we will be practising to assist you in the abomination section…”

Jay carries on and Luz peers over at Amity. Amity is listening intently, trying to ignore Neptune as she nudges Amity and whispers things into her ear. Amity frowns and says something that shuts Neptune up, while she is turned away from Jay she catches Luz’s eye. Luz looks away quickly and turns to Willow.

“What are the duels all about?” She whispers to Willow. Willow, without looking away from Jay, explains:

“All our camp activities are to build skill while having fun experiencing each coven, then duels are held using those skills. You are paired determined on how well you did in that coven activity, then there is a final duel, where you must use all coven skills”

“That sounds fun!” Luz muses, “Who won last year?”

“Do you even need to ask?” Willow murmurs back, glancing at Amity who is back to listening to Jay, “I think she’d be in trouble if she didn't win again this year, especially now there is competition from other schools”

“Do you think she will win?” Luz asks, concerned for Amity even if she is mad, somehow she still feels this pull that she wants to help Amity, but why should she?

“It's hard to say, some of these students are quite good…” Willow replies.

“Camp is supposed to be fun, now it just seems like a chore!” Luz says though she feels she has enjoyed this camp so far more than ones on Earth without friends.

“It is fun!” Willow reassures her, “Unless you really want to win, then it is more of a chore. However, for Amity winning is worth it”

Willow sounds a little upset as she says that last part, but Luz doesn't have time to ponder, because the group is getting into abomination making already. The campers are given lists of things to make in their groups and once they have made all of them, they get marked for the one made the fastest, most realistic and overall best. 

“Ok, the list says a large abomination, a miniature one for the palm of your hand and an abomination that can do.. A cartwheel! That's impossible!” Gus reads out the list. Barcus says something to Jerbo so he translates it.

“Barcus says he isn't that good so he can help with the large one, so we could do that together,” Jerbo says.

“Great, I can do the miniature one on my own, if you three wanna do the cartwheel one?” Gus says. Vinny laughs.

“Giving us the challenge, eh? I’m cool with that,” Luz and Willow agree and get to work. Luz hasn't tried abomination making before and works on trying to make glyphs using simple abominations Willow makes for her. She uses the glyph she has done and it crumples up into an abomination in her hand.

“Look, I made an abomination!” Luz exclaims as it stands there gawping at her, “Maybe if I modify the glyph it could do new things?”

For the next few minutes, Vinny, Willow and Luz experiment with glyphs until their abomination can do a reasonable cartwheel. Jay calls time, so the groups admire their own, and everyone else's, work. Their abominations are quite good, so they turn to see Jay congratulating Amity's cartwheel abomination, which moves around the clearing cartwheeling around other students.  
Most realistic abomination is given to Gus’s mini abomination (which Luz thinks is super cute!) and, lastly, overall is given to some students from another school, that Luz doesn’t know but has seen around. 

After a tiring day of activities (plant and healing had been quite hard, as they had teamed together. The groups alternated between making seaweed in the lake to stop the other team reaching shore to be healed by the group doing healing. Willow was the reason for Luz’s team being such a success, she exceeded in plant making, of course, and was surprisingly competent in healing too), the group of five friends crowded into the dining hall with all the other students eager to see their results. On the lists, were students ranked as Willow had said. Luz got onto the bard list, Willow on plants, Jerbo, Barcus and Vinny got onto construction and Gus got onto illusions. Luz found that students mainly got into their normal covens through the ranking system, which placed Amity top in Abomination, except the other schools who had different coven systems were excited to see where they placed.   
Halfway through dinner, Jay from earlier steps forward and starts to explain the duels in better detail. He says that you will verse the other people who were placed in the coven you were until there is one person from each coven left, then they will narrow it down to two students who will have the ‘final duel’. 

After dinner is dismissed, Luz goes for another walk, though alone this time. She reassures Willow that she will be ok before she starts her wander around the lake. The night seems like deja vu of the one Luz spent with Amity, the moon perfectly painted as a reflection on the lake and the tips of her fingers near frozen from the cold. This time she hasn't got Amity to warm them, just the thought of Amity makes her feel sad and much colder. Before she allows tears to fall down her cheeks, Luz goes back to her dorm and to bed.


End file.
